Maho No Ringu
by Diana Yenalee
Summary: En un mundo habitado por criaturas mágicas, los hombres aprendieron a usar la magia para poder sobrevivir , la magia que ellos utilizaban provenía de anillos, hechos con materiales un tanto "especiales" que permitían al usuario hacer grandes hazañas, pero tanto poder segó a varios y pronto estallo una guerra para poder conseguir tantos anillos como se pudiera.
1. Introduccion

Maho No Ringu

En un mundo habitado por criaturas mágicas, los hombres aprendieron a usar la magia para poder sobrevivir , la magia que ellos utilizaban provenía de anillos, hechos con materiales un tanto "especiales" que permitían al usuario hacer grandes hazañas, pero tanto poder segó a varios y pronto estallo una guerra para poder conseguir tantos anillos como se pudiera, cinco personas fueron las únicas capaces de dar fin a tan sangrienta guerra, se les conoció como "Los Elementos", porque cada uno poseía un anillo capaz de manejar, el fuego, el agua, la tierra, el aire y la oscuridad.

Los años pasaron y el mundo estaba bajo el mando de Los Elementos, cuando algún elemento moría se mandaba a buscar a su sucesor, el cual tendría que tener el tatuaje que identificaba al elemento, se le adiestraba desde joven para conseguir por completo el control sobre el anillo que le correspondía, pero hubo varios que intentaron conseguir los anillos, pero no sabían que los únicos capaces de usarlos eran los que tenían el tatuaje de otra forma si no lo tenían e intentaban usarlos morirían.

El mundo se volvió un lugar pacifico, pero dentro del castillo algo estaba por suceder. Nuevamente el poder sedujo, pero esta vez fue a un elemento, la oscuridad , una noche mientras el resto de los elementos dormían, Idruk los asesino uno por uno, el tomo el control total del mundo, las personas comenzaron a pagar tributos excesivos al único rey, si alguien se revelaba inmediatamente el ejército caía sobre él, Idruk decreto una ley, cualquier niño o niña que naciera con la marca de algún elemento debía ser asesinado inmediatamente o se le daría casa al bebe y a todas las personas que lo encubrieran.

Los anillos de los elementos que murieron fueron escondidos en lugares estratégicos, nadie que no fuera un elemento podría acercárseles. Así comenzó una nueva era, la era de la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1

20 años después…

En el interior del bosque de Nohr ubicado al sur del continente se encuentra una ciudad prospera, para esos tiempos, y pacífica, la ciudad Nohr. Las personas ahí se dedican a la pesca en las regiones cercanas al mar y a la recolección de frutos o madera del bosque.

Entre los troncos de los arboles una persona se paseaba desesperada, una chica con una canasta al hombro miraba detrás de cada tronco y roca que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?, ¿Dónde estará?, Nos van a matar si se enteran –Repetía sin parar la chica mientras seguía buscando desesperada, harta ya de buscar dejo la canasta a sus pies y grito lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡Tachibana! ¿DONDE ESTAS?!

La chica soltó un suspiro y agarro su canasta , cuando de pronto comenzaron a escucharse varios sonidos provenientes de las copas de los árboles, mientras una sombra se aproximaba, la chica con miedo retrocedió pegándose a un tronco, los sonidos dejaron de escucharse

-Menos mal seguramente era algún mono, ah donde se habrá metido…- suspiro la chica con alivio

-HEY! SAZAMI! – Una cabellera roja se asomó por las ramas, y por ahí la cabeza de otra chica se hacía visible- me estabas hablando?

-TACHIBANA! Eras tú! Casi me muero del susto! Bájate de ahí! Si descubren que estuviste jugando en vez de recoger fruta…

-Hey ya, estuve recogiendo fruta

-ah si?- Sazami puso sus brazos en la cadera

-Si- Tachi comenzó a bajar del árbol

-Donde la traes?- pregunto Sazami

-pues aquí!- Tachi se soltó de la rama y señalo la bolsa de su espalda que se veía llena, pero por soltarse de la rama perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre Sazami- hay que daño, jeje Sazami?, Sazami dónde estás?

-Debajo de ti enorme trucha!-Sazami se levantó y tiro a Tachi de encima suyo.

-Lo siento no me fije- Se disculpó Tachi mientras se levantaba.

-Nunca lo haces… anda ya vamos a la ciudad parece que unos forasteros llegaron.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Ambas chicas se comenzaron a internar en el bosque. Después de media hora de camino llegaron a lo que parecía ser un enorme claro en el que había varias cajas de madera y algunos animales de corral que andaban sueltos correteando por ahí, las chicas se aproximaron al tronco de un árbol en el cual había una plataforma, dejaron las canastas sobre el tablón y cada una agarro una soga que se encontraba al lado de la plataforma y comenzaron a tirar y así poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la parte superior atascaron las sogas tomaron las canastas y caminaron por uno de los tantos puentes que colgaban entre las copas de los árboles.

Cualquier persona que no hubiera oído hablar de Nohr antes, lo único que vería sería un enorme claro con animales corriendo de un lado a otro, pero para una persona que había escuchado aunque fuera una historia lo único que tendría que hacer seria levantar la mirada, Nohr no estaba en el suelo, estaba en las copas de los árboles. Edificaciones de madera había en cada árbol, tiendas y casas se mezclaban entre las hojas y ramas, había puentes colgantes por todos los enormes árboles, personas fuera de las casas platicando, niños colgados de lianas columpiándose, personas usando las plataformas para subir y bajar.

Tachibana y Sazami transitaron por los puentes, saludaron a varias personas y entraron en una casa que estaba un poco alejada de las demás en un árbol con flores blancas y de olor delicioso, ambas entraron y dejaron las canastas es la mesa.

-Hermana, voy a ver a los forasteros regreso luego- Tachi salió corriendo de la casa y se internó en la telaraña de puentes y casas.

-Esta niña no cambia- Susurro Sazami mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Mientras tanto en una posada de Nohr, tres personas se encontraban discutiendo.

-¿seguro que aquí esta Agua?- preguntaba una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes, a un chico de pelo negro que estaba viendo un mapa.

-Por enésima vez, si aquí esta Agua, el mapa lo señala, el mapa no se equivoca- contestaba el chico un poco molesto

-Pues no estaría tan seguro, hace una semana nos metimos por error a una cueva que según el mapa decía que había una cascada dentro, y lo único que encontramos fueron alimañas- Un chico rubio fue el que hablo pero callo al instante en el que el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

-Mejor cállate Arashi, fue tu culpa por comer mientras veías el mapa- se defendió el pelinegro

-Ya cálmense los dos, yo sugiero que salgamos a buscar cada uno por su cuenta, así habrá más posibilidades de encontrarlo- propuso la chica

-O encontrarla, podría ser mujer no?- Termino diciendo Arashi

-Entonces está decidido nos separaremos y buscaremos- mientras decía esto el pelinegro salió de la habitación

Tachi caminaba entre el gentío que estaba circulando por un puente, pero se hartó de ser empujada y jalada por las personas por lo que salto hacia las ramas del árbol más cercano y comenzó a desplazarse por las ramas, ella lo prefería así, no le veía el chiste de vivir en los arboles si tenía que caminar por puentes, su anillo de fuerza le mejoraba las cosas, todas las personas en Nohr poseían un anillo, las mujeres, como su hermana, preferían los anillos que las hacían más habilidosas en la cocina o los tejidos y había unas que preferían anillos para poder bailar o cantar mejor, Tachi escogió anillos que según ella serian de utilidad, fuerza, puntería y velocidad, eran los que ella tenía. Tachi siguió pensando hasta que se detuvo en una rama.

-Se me olvido!, como voy a encontrar a los forasteros si no se ni dónde están?- Tachi se quedó pensando hasta que se encogió de hombros – Bueno aprovechare para pasear.

Cerca de ahí el pelinegro se recostó en el tronco de un árbol a descansar ,justo como el había pensado, nadie sabía nada, todos decían que nadie en 18 años había nacido con algún tatuaje de los elementos, el ultimo niño que había nacido había sido llevado directamente a Cd. Central y nunca había regresado.

-Esto es difícil! Ojala cayera del cielo!- En ese instante se escuchó una rama romperse y un grito, mientras una chica pelirroja caía enfrente del pelinegro. Solo se movió un poco su falda, pero aun así él pudo ver un trazo de color azul en la pierna de la chica que había caído.- TU!

Tachibana se levantó y se limpió la falda, y observo al chico que estaba frente a ella, "Es guapo, muy guapo", pensó. El chico se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros, Tachibana enrojeció.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tachi viendo al chico mientras pensaba "¿podría estar pasando, es mi persona destinada? "El pelinegro soltó un hombro de Tachi y con su mano levanto su falda. Y Tachi reacciono – PERVERTIDO!- Tachi le soltó un puñetazo en la cara al pelinegro y gracias al anillo de fuerza lo golpeo lo bastante para que una persona normal muriera del golpe. Tachi miro a aquel sujeto y vio que no se movía- SOY UNA ASESINA! – Salió corriendo del lugar dejando al chico tirado

-Pero qué?...- El pelinegro se sentó y llevo una mano al lugar donde le habían golpeado.


	3. Chapter 2

Cap 2

En la habitación de la posada se encontraban el chico rubio, Arashi y la chica de cabello café platicando sobre lo que habían encontrado, es decir, nada. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro el pelinegro muy enojado y con una mejilla completamente roja.

-Akai, lo encontraste?- pregunto la chica

-Si la encontré- respondió todavía un poco perdido el pelinegro.

- ENCERIO? DONDE? DONDE ESTA?- La chica se asomó a la espalda de a Akai buscándola mientras Arashi murmuraba "Es una chica, es una chica"

-No se dónde está- contesto molesto Akai, mientras se sobaba la cara

-¡Pero entonces como…- La chica empezó a hablar pero fue cortada por Akai

-Pues así, Midori, la chica cayó del cielo, vi su tatuaje y solo quería comprobar que si era ella, me ha golpeado y ha salido corriendo gritando "Soy una asesina", así que no se quién demonios es.

-jaja! Ya me cae bien esa chica- Midori comenzó a reírse pero paro- Pero al menos sabes cómo es no?

-Ah si, es pelirroja y tiene los ojos azules, mañana la buscamos, quiero dormir, me duele la cara.

Los tres se prepararon para dormir, mientras en la casa de Tachibana, ella le contaba a su hermana como se había encontrado con un pervertido y lo había matado, mientras Sazami la regañaba por haberlo matado, "aunque fuera un pervertido no debió morir", decía.

Al dia siguiente el trio de forasteros se volvieron a separar para buscar casa por casa a la pelirroja de ojos azules que había golpeado a Akai, mientras Tachibana se quedaba en casa porque no quería salir a "enfrentarse a las consecuencias" de haber matado a una persona de un golpe.

Akai veía a todas las personas pero seguía buscando a la pelirroja, seguía recorriendo casa por casa, alcanzo a ver una cabellera roja pero esta era corta, y la chica que le había golpeado tenia el cabello largo, siguió avanzando y cuando se estaba dando por vencido alcanzo a ver oculta entre las ramas de un árbol con flores blancas una casa pequeña, asi que se dirigió a ella.

Tachibana estaba arreglando la casa, cuando la puerta sonó, al abrirla se encontró con el pelinegro que había "matado" el día anterior, al verlo comenzó a gritar.

-No! NO! TE JURO QUE NO ERA MI INTENCION MATARTE! IRE POR TU CUERPO Y LO ENTERRARE! PODRAS DESCANZAR! NO ME LLEVES PORFAVOR! NO!- Akai casi aguantándose la risa, se acercó a ella y la tomo por las muñecas

-Oye NO estoy muerto, fue un mal entendido ves?- se señaló, Tachi comenzó a calmarse pero después se alejó de el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pervertido?- Le pregunto agarrando la escoba para usarla como arma si fuera necesario

-Escucha ese tatuaje tuyo…

-¡Cual tatuaje? Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje azul estas equivocado! –Tachibana comenzó a decir, ella sabía que nadie debía enterarse del tatuaje que tenía, no sabía que era pero estaba segura que en esos tiempos significaba la muerte segura si alguien lo descubría

Akai, al ver a la chica nerviosa , decidió que la mejor forma de mostrarle que podía confiar en el era mostrándole su tatuaje, así que comenzó a quitarse su camisa, Tachi sin poder creérselo se sonrojo .

-Qu…que que estas ha… haciendo?- Tartamudeo la chica roja a mas no poder- No… no te desvistas… per…pervertido!- Le iba a dar un escobazo cuando Akai la detuvo tiro la escoba y agarro a Tachibana

-Tu eres la pervertida, mira yo también tengo un tatuaje, ves, no hay que temer yo también estoy en peligro de muerte si se enteraran- el chico señalo la marca rojiza que se encontraba en su pecho, mientras Tachi suspiraba aliviada pero aun así seguía sonrojada por estar tan cerca de un chico, sin camisa en su casa.

-Bien ya la vi, y si yo también tengo una, y no, no pienso enseñártela, ya la viste ayer, pervertido- Le dijo Tachibana mientras se alejaba de él y abría la puerta para salir.

-Si ya, casi muero ayer por eso, es azul lo que significa, que tu anillo es el del agua, has oído hablar de los elementales?- pregunto Akai mientras caminaba detrás de ella rodeando la casa y encontrándose en un jardín entre las flores del árbol con una mesa y dos sillas, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica se sentó.

-Mi hermana me ha contado la leyenda, trajeron la paz a este mundo, No?, solo ellos podían utilizar los anillos que controlaban los elementos, pero murieron y los anillos se perdieron, o algo así.

-Pues si ellos murieron, pero nacieron niños con los tatuajes de los elementales y ellos también fueron capaces de usar los anillos, eso sucedió durante más de 100 años, pero hace 21 aproximadamente, un elemento mato a sus compañeros y tomo el control, Idruk, de la oscuridad, mando a matar a todos los niños que nacieran con los tatuajes, pero desde hace 18 años no ha muerto nadie, por lo que se está movilizando para buscar al resto de los elementales para matarlos.

-Espera, que? –Lo corto Tachi, viéndolo con cara confusa- Eres un elemental entonces?

-Si, pero no solo yo, tu chica, también eres uno de los elementales, por lo tanto te pido que te unas a mí y derroquemos a Idruk para así salvar al mundo –Akai termino de hablar y espero la respuesta de la chica

Tachibana, en cambio comenzó a reírse, pero vio que el chico no se reía así que paro.

-Es una broma no?, eso no existe, es una leyenda, así que te pido que dejes esos juegos y desaparezcas de mi vista pervertido si no quieres que esta vez te mate enserio.- Tachibana lo amenazo, el chico suspiro , se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta a la casa para alejarse mientras suspiraba decepcionado, creía que el agua se les uniría con solo escuchar la historia, jamás pensó que ella no estaría interesada, se fue a la posada para avisarle a sus acompañantes que solo serían tres los que ayudarían.

Tachibana se quedó en el pequeño jardín mientras pensaba en la historia, le parecía genial, pero en realidad tenía miedo, jamás había salido de Nohr ni siquiera se había acercado al mar, le asustaba la idea de salir, seguía pensando en eso cuando varios gritos comenzaron a escucharse, algo malo pasaba.

Tachibana comenzó a correr por los puentes junto con las demás personas y al acercarse a los limites vieron al ejercito real en el claro rodeando a varias personas del pueblo y amenazándolos con las espadas, Tachibana y demás personas bajaron por las plataformas para ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué hace el ejército en Nohr? Hemos pagado siempre nuestro tributo incluso hemos enviado regalos al rey- pregunto un anciano miembro del consejo de la ciudad

-El Rey dio una nueva orden todas las personas de 16 a 18 años deben presentarse en Cd. Central hemos venido por ellos.

Las personas quedaron en silencio, varios comenzaron a correr pero el ejército se movilizo y atrapo a varios, los anillos de habilidad para la pesca no competían contra los de velocidad del ejército. Pronto comenzó una catástrofe los jóvenes intentaban escapar mientras el ejercito los perseguía por tierra o por los árboles.

Tachi trepo a un árbol que no estaba conectado con ningún puente y comenzó a buscar a su hermana, gracias a que era más bajita que las chicas de su edad no le habían prestado demasiada atención mientras se escabullía entre las personas, pero su hermana de 20 años, al ser también bajita podía confundirse con una chica de 16 o 17 años, La vio a lo lejos siendo perseguida por uno del ejército, rápidamente comenzó a brincar entre las ramas, para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana al llegar se dejó caer sobre el soldado , se levantó y tomo a su hermana de la mano y se internaron en el bosque, al pasar debajo de una casa que estaba en llamas unos soldados las vieron y comenzaron a perseguirlas, las lograron alcanzar gracias a la magia de los anillos, Sazami no podía defenderse y la noquearon, mientras que Tachibana luchaba contra dos soldados, pero no vio al de atrás y fue tomada por sorpresa, mientras se debatía para liberarse un cuchillo se clavó en el cuello del soldado que la sostenía.

De entre los arboles el pelinegro que había estado hablando con ella saltaba y desenfundaba su espada, en poco tiempo se había deshecho de los soldados que rodeaban a Tachibana , pero Sazami no se veía por ningún lado.

-Sazami, se llevaron a Sazami, ella tiene 20, yo soy la que debo ir, tengo…-Tachibana comenzó a avanzar entre los arboles pero Akai la detuvo

-¿Qué crees que haces? Si te llevan al castillo y descubren que tienes el tatuaje te mataran, pero tu hermana no tiene nada, la dejaran libre, es un riesgo innecesario- Akai intento razonar con ella

-Pervertido, ¿Cómo me aseguras que no le pasara nada ahí?, ¿Cómo?- Pregunto volteándose para ver los ojos morados del chico

-No puedo hacerlo- contesto con sinceridad el pelinegro, Tachi, suspiro y cerro los ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente y fijar su vista en Akai

-Lo hare, iré contigo, salvare a mi hermana yo misma, a ella y a mis amigos- Dijo segura

-Bien, te prometo que los salvaras, por cierto mi nombre no es pervertido es Akai, y a partir de ahora seremos compañeros- menciono Akai mientras que la chica se volteaba para observar el lugar donde se encontraba la ciudad de Nohr mientras se escuchaban todavía gritos.


	4. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Tachibana y Akai siguieron caminando entre los árboles y llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se encontraban dos personas una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes, y un chico rubio de ojos dorados, ambos se levantaron y observaron a los que acaban de llegar.

-Akai, ella es?- pregunto la chica

-Si, al final termino uniéndose, Midori, ella es… cómo te llamas?- pregunto Akai al darse cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre, Tachibana resoplo

-Mi nombre es Tachibana Junsui, mucho gusto, y ustedes son…

-Yo soy Midori , mi elemento es la tierra- se presentó la chica

-Hola hermosa flor de primavera, mi nombre es Arashi, pero puedes llamarme "amor de mi vida", mi elemento es el aire- se presentó el rubio con una rosa en la mano, Tachibana lo ignoro y se giró para hablar con Midori.

-Convives con estos dos a diario?- pregunto Tachibana

-Todos los días, me alegro de tener a otra mujer en el equipo- suspiro Midori- por cierto tu golpeaste a Akai no?-pregunto curiosa

-Si, por un momento pensé que lo había matado- le respondio Tachibana

-Y por que lo golpeaste?- pregunto Midori mirando al pelinegro que comenzaba a ponerse rojo

-Por que es un pervertido, y casi le vuelvo a pegar en mi casa, se comenzó a desvestir enfrente mio- contesto Tachi también poniéndose roja de solo recordarlo

-No te preocupes siempre hace eso

-Encerio?- pregunto Tachibana

-No, pero si lo vuelve a hacer yo te ayudo a golpearlo- le respondio Midori riéndose

Despues de las presentaciones y de conocerse mejor, Akai saco un rollo de papel de su mochila, al abrirlo se veía un mapa de todo el mundo, marcadas las montañas las ciudades, los caminos, los puertos, y había cinco puntitos de color, cuatro de ellos estaban juntos y otro se encontraba en Cd. Central, Tachi tardo en comprender que los puntos mostraban a las personas que tenían tatuaje, después observo que también había cinco estrellas con el centro de color, rojo, azul, verde, blanco y morado, marcadas por todo el mapa, el morado se encontraba junto al punto de Cd. Central.

-Este mapa, esta hecho también con magia, muestra la ubicación de los elementales estén donde estén, Las estrellas, muestran el lugar donde se encuentran los anillos, rojo para el fuego, azul para el agua, verde para la tierra y blanco para el aire, el que esta mas cerca de este lugar es el azul, por lo tanto iremos primero por tu anillo, viajaremos al puerto de Karvo y de ahí rentaremos un barco que nos lleve a la isla Makho – le explico Akai

-Porque no fueron primero por sus anillos?, ahora el único que faltaría seria el mio- dijo Tachi mientras señalaba las otras tres estrellas- Por cierto no es peligroso tener un mapa que muestra el lugar de cada elemental? El rey nos busca no?

-El mapa responde solo a los elementales, y respecto a los anillos, somos mas fuertes cuando estamos juntos, ir solo por el anillo sería un gran peligro, por eso acordamos ir por los anillos una vez que estuviéramos todos juntos.- Le explico Midori a Tachibana

-En ese caso, iremos primero por el anillo de Tachi, no? Supongo que después iremos por el de Midori, en el desierto rojo, después por el tuyo Akai, en la isla Dragneel y después al monte Vir por el mío y de ahí esta cerca Cd. Central, iremos después de tener mi anillo no?- Pregunto Arashi mientras miraba sobre el hombro de Midori el mapa.

-No, no iremos directamente hacia Cd. Central iremos a entrenar, Idruk lleva años con su anillo, tenemos que tener un nivel básico de dominio de los elementos para enfrentarnos a el, de no ser asi, no serviría de nada el haber hecho el viaje simplemente se limitaría a matarnos y todo acabaría ahí.- Contesto Akai con la mirada un poco perdida- Lo mejor será partir, todavía esta el ejército buscando a los que lograron escapar, tal parece que no será el único peligro conseguir los anillos, tendremos también que evitar al máximo al ejército.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, varias veces se detenían y descansaban pero no tardaba mucho y volvían a ponerse en marcha, la noche cayo y decidieron acampar en ese lugar, Midori saco varias cobijas que traía en su bolsa, mientras Arashi y Akai se internaban en el bosque para buscar madera y alimento. Mientras regresaban, Tachibana se puso a observar a Midori, tenía cuatro anillos, tres los conocía pero el cuarto era diferente.

-Midori, el anillo que tienes solo en tu mano, que tipo de magia es?- Pregunto, Midori se quedó pensando, y después se volvió

-No es magia, bueno solo no, como explicarlo?, ves este símbolo que esta tallado?- Le enseño el anillo a Tachi la cual asintió- significa unión, mi prometido me lo dio, el tiene uno igual al mío, solo que el símbolo esta al revés – explico Midori mientras pasaba un dedo por el símbolo

-Ah ya veo, y tu prometido esta en tu ciudad?- pregunto Tachibana

-No, está en Ciudad Central

-el, fue…- Tachibana no sabia que decir

-Lo culparon de asesinar a un soldado, lo cual no es cierto, y se lo llevaron a Cd. Central, es por eso por lo que me uní a Akai, de no haber sido eso, tal vez ya estaría casada y feliz con el- susurro Midori, antes de que Tachibana pudiera decirle algo Akai y Arashi llegaron, Tachibana se preguntó si ellos también tenían alguna razón para querer ir tras Idruk.

Akai encendió fuego y los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del fuego a comer fruta, todos estaban en silencio, Akai miraba detenidamente las llamas, Arashi se estaba quedando dormido, Midori veía el cielo y de vez en cuando observaba su anillo de compromiso y suspiraba, Tachibana alternaba la mirada posándola en sus compañeros. Despues de un rato todos estaban dormidos menos Tachibana la cual seguia observando a sus compañeros, pensando en cual seria su historia, cuando volteo a ver a Akai lo sorprendio mirandola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tachibana un poco bajo para no despertar a los demas.

-Yo te tendria que preguntar eso, en dos horas no has dejado de mirarnos detenidamente- le contesto Akai arqueando una ceja

-No es nada, pense que ya estabas dormido- contesto Tachi

-Porque? Que querias hacerme? No podre dormir en paz pensando que piensas hacerme cosas mientras duermo- le dijo Akai

-Na…nada… ya… ya me voy a dormir…- Tachibana se acosto y se envolvio en las cobijas totalmente sonrojada- pervertido!

Akai se rio y se volvio a acostar mientras observaba el cielo.


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4

En la mañana reanudaron el recorrido, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Tachibana y Midori comenzaban a llevarse mejor , siguieron caminando y poco a poco el aire comenzó a cambiar, se comenzaba a percibir un sabor salado y el calor aumento unos grados mas.

-Ya estamos cerca- dijo Akai revisando el mapa

-Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de solo ver arboles- respondió Midori

Poco después el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, los arboles fueron sustituidos poco a poco por palmeras y enredaderas, y se empezó a escuchar un susurro constante.

-Huele a… -Comenzó Tachi

-El mar- termino por ella Akai en el momento en el que quedaba a la vista una enorme extensión de agua , las ondas del mar al momento de chocar con la tierra producían un sonido tranquilizante, Tachibana que nunca había visto el mar quedo fascinada por el panorama.

-Caminemos un poco al Norte llegaremos a Karvo en una hora aproximadamente- Akai comenzó a caminar, todos lo imitaron y después de media hora caminando alcanzaron a ver casitas a lo lejos, mientras se fueron acercando aparecieron más y más casas, al igual que gente y muchas embarcaciones a lo largo de la orilla, varias personas bajaban de las embarcaciones con redes que contenian peces y crustáceos , estaban en Karvo.

Karvo era un pueblo que se encontraba pegado al mar, frente a la isla Makho, su actividad principal era la pesca y el mercado de algunas cosas como perlas, corales y piedras. Las personas nativas tenían la piel un poco tostada por el sol y toda su ropa tenía motivos del mar o conchas colgando, en los buenos tiempos era un pueblo pacífico, rico y productivo, pero después del ascenso de Idruk, Karvo se había vuelto un lugar triste, gracias a los impuestos del rey tenían que pescar el triple para poder pagar , vender y alimentarse, las personas se mostraban un poco irritables y molestas, incluso los niños.

Los cuatro comenzaron a moverse entre las personas que los veian con desconfianza, siguieron caminando y llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde se ubicaba un pequeño mercado, mientras pasaban por ahí, Tachibana no pudo evitar darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad y sus habitantes, los niños estaban sentados cerca de los puestos, se veía que tenían hambre, unos cuantos todavía se movían o emitían pequeños sonidos pero había algunos que no hacían nada.

-Han perdido toda esperanza de vivir – Tachibana, miro a su espalda y se encontró con los ojos de Akai

-¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿No se supone que Karvo era un lugar "feliz"?- Su voz se quebró en la palabra "feliz"

-Lo era, antes de que Idruk se autoproclamara rey y comenzara a poner impuestos tan excesivos- Sus ojos mostraron la ira que sentía hacia el rey, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Tachibana- ¿Te das cuenta de que somos la única esperanza que existe para ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si nos mataran?- Tachibana no respondió- La gente nos necesita.

Akai siguió caminando y con una ultima mirada Tachibana se despidió silenciosamente de los niños y siguió a sus compañeros, poco a poco comenzaron a llegar a la costa, a lo lejos se podía ver una minúscula isla. Por toda la orilla había muchas canoas atadas, todas tenían patrones similares conchas y peces e incluso las olas del mar, las canoas se habían hecho con amor y con el propósito de servir y traer felicidad a la gente, ahora se veían demasiado usadas y viejas incluso unas estaban astilladas.

Los cuatro comenzaron a acercarse a una pequeña caballa que a primera vista parecía deshabitada pero por el humo que aparecía en la pequeña chimenea se podía pensar lo contrario. Akai llamo a la puerta y después de un tiempo la puerta se abrió rechinando y un anciano bajito y calvo apareció.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?- Pregunto el anciano viendo fijamente a los chicos, Tachibana se dio cuenta de que sostenía un arpón oxidado con su mano temblorosa.

-Quisiéramos rentar un barco para cuatro personas, que resista un viaje de ida y vuelta- Le contesto Arashi un poco tembloroso al ver el arpón.

-Claro, acompáñenme- El señor salió de su caso y el arpón desapareció dentro de ella, comenzó a caminar hacia una parte de la orilla y mostro un barco pequeño con unas velas y un pequeño mástil - Esto es lo mejor que tengo, la madera es mas resistente , ¿Puedo saber hacia donde van?

-Estaría mas seguro si no lo sabe- Le respondió Akai, mientras examinaba el barco, después saco una pequeña bolsa y saco de ella cuatro monedas de oro- Con esto será mas que suficiente, bien chicos suban, muchas gracias por la canoa se la regresaremos cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje.

-Que la fortuna valla con ustedes- El anciano regreso caminando a su casa.

Tachibana y Midori se subieron al barco mientras Akai y Arashi la empujaban hacia el mar desplegaron las velas y para su suerte el viento les favorecía y comenzaron el viaje

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar a la isla Makho?- Pregunto Midori

-A este paso y con este viento, unos dos días- respondió Akai observando la isla

-¡¿Qué, tanto tiempo?! Pero si se ve muy cerca – Menciono Tachibana

- Cuando la veas te sorprenderás no es tan pequeña esa isla- le respondió con una risa Akai

Los cuatro comenzaron a examinar el barco, encontraron varias arañas y un ratón travieso que espanto a Arashi y el ancla del barco con unos cuatro remos , madera y dos cañas de pescar , aparte de eso nada, Midori extendió las cobijas en el suelo del barco y Arashi saco varias frutas. Mientras que Akai y Tachibana intentaban pescar algo, pero no tenían mucha suerte en eso.

-¿Crees que sea por que no tenemos carnada?- Le pregunto Akai

-Es lo mas probable, yo tampoco me dejaría atrapar si no me dan nada a cambio- Le respondió Tachibana mientras subía la caña y le mostraba el gancho vacío.

-Buen punto- Akai, comenzó a examinar el lugar y se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Y si usamos las arañas como carnada?

-Podría funcionar – Tachibana se levanto y fue por el frasco en el que las habían metido, regreso junto a Akai y le tendió el frasco- Has los honores.

-¿Qué? ¿Te dan miedo las arañas?- Comenzó a reírse mientras Tachibana comenzaba a ponerse roja y miraba hacia el mar.

-No… Bueno…solo algunas- Respondió ella ignorando las risas de Akai. – Ya, date prisa

-Claro, claro-Akai abrió el frasco y saco dos arañas y puso cada una en el gancho de las cañas.

Ambos siguieron pescando con mas suerte esta vez, después de conseguir lo suficiente para comer ese día, prendieron una pequeña fogata con la madera seca y prepararon la comida, cuando estuvo lista los cuatro se sentaron a comer y a conversar.

Tachibana descubrió que los tres eran de distintos lugares, pero la única que le hablo de donde era fue Midori, ella era originaria de Karvim, ella le conto que estaba un poco cerca de Nohr y del gran pantano rojo, que no tenían tantos arboles como en Nohr pero que las plantas que crecían ahí eran medicinales y con ellas se fabricaban varias pastas que podían desinfectar una herida, hasta cerrarla en un día. Akai y Arashi solo dijeron que eran lugares diferentes de Nohr.

El tiempo se paso muy rápido y pronto comenzó a atardecer.

-Estén atentos en la noche es cuando aparecen esas "cosas"- menciono Midori mientras recogía lo que había sobrado de la comida.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntaron Arashi y Tachibana al mismo tiempo.

-Esas cosas- Akai señalo hacia la puesta de sol, a lo lejos se veía que algo comenzaba a acercarse con demasiada velocidad.


End file.
